Bend over and other White Collar drabbles
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a 100 word Drabbles. I watched an episode and wanted to try a white collar mini fic so I wrote this. Warning contains spanking of an Adult or adults. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read. A Collection of White Collar Drabbles.
1. Bend over1

"Bend over the table." Peter ordered removing his belt.

"But I didn't mean…." Neal started.

"You didn't mean to steal the painting and donate it?"

"No I meant that, I just didn't mean for it to cause any harm." Neal smiled.

"One."

"Oh, come on Peter, I know you treat me like one but I'm not a child."

"Two"

"What happens at three?"

"Th.."

Neal quickly bent over, really not wanting to know the answer. Peter raised his belt and brought it down hard over and over.

Neal gasped and hissed.

Peter stopped after twenty.

"Never again, understand?"

"Yes Sir!"


	2. Bend over 2

**Title: **Bend over 2.  
**Fandom: **White Collar- (story number 1 of 10 for another team.)  
**Pairing: **Peter/Neal  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** disciplinary- hand, tawse  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **What happens when Peter gets to three.  
**Word Count:**100 Drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"One"

"Peter not this again!"

"Two."

No movement from Neal.

"Three"

"Okay, your choice."

Neal was in shock when Peter opened a drawer, grabbed a tawse and then marched over and grabbed his ear and dragged him to the couch. He was instantly pulled over Peter's knee, divested of his protection and thoroughly spanked. Picking up the tawse, Peter gave him three licks.

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Neal cried through tears.

That's what happens when Peter gets to three.


	3. You lied

**Title: **You lied  
**Fandom:** White Collar (#4 for other team)  
**Pairing: **Peter/ El and Neal  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Paddle  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Neal and El Lie to Peter to protect him. He doesn't like it.  
**Word Count: **100 drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"You both lied to me."

"We thought it was for your own good Peter."

"We didn't mean it as hurtful hon. We wanted you to get better without the stress."

"Okay I've heard enough. The reason's don't matter. The two people I trusted the most lied to me."

"Sorry Peter."

"Sorry hon."

"Neal get the paddle. I want you both over the table."

They grabbed hands and bent over the table. Peter started with Neal first, then El. He alternated between them. They each got ten licks.

"Never lie to me again!"


	4. Preoccupied

**Title: **Preoccupied!  
**Fandom:** White Collar (#6 of 10 for another team.)  
**Pairing: ** El/Peter  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** hairbrush  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **Peter is preoccupied with Neal.  
**Word Count:** Drabble 100 words  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"Neal did you steal the treasure?"

"No, I didn't take it Peter."

Peter knew in his gut that Neal knew more than he was letting on. If he didn't take it he knew who did.

"Peter? Have you heard a word I've said?"

"What, no hun, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I've had enough. Upstairs now."

"What?"

"PETER, UPSTAIRS NOW!"

He gets up and heads to their room. She sits on the bed, brush in hand.

"Strip and get over my knee, I'm going to help you get your mind off of Neal Caffrey"


	5. Trust

**Title: **Trust  
**Fandom:** White Collar (#7 of 10 for another Team.)  
**Pairing: **Peter/Neal

**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Paddle  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary:** Neal loses Peter's trust  
**Word Count:** drabble 100  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"I thought you didn't know where the treasure was?"

"No, I said I didn't take it. You never asked if I knew where it was or who took it."

"Don't get technical with me Neal. You knew what I meant."

"Sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't cut it or repair the trust that's been damaged between us."

"Don't go there Peter. You don't trust me!"

"Because of crap like this!"

"Fine, how do I earn it back?"

"To start with, bend over the desk!"

Peter grabs the paddle. The first lick leaves Neal breathless.


	6. Reckless

**Title:** Reckless  
**Fandom:** White Collar (#8 of 10 for another Team)  
**Pairing: **El/Neal  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden spoon  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **El gets scared by a stunt Neal does.  
**Word Count:** Ficlet 338  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

El not sure if she could follow through with her plan, called Neal and asked him to come right over.

"El are you alright? Is everything okay?" Neal asked as he rushed inside.

"Yes Neal, I'm fine."

"Well you acted like something was wrong. You had me scared."

"I just need to talk to you, lets go get a coffee."

"Okay," He replied taking off his coat, suit jacket and following her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong El?"

"Well Neal, you really scared me and I think you were reckless!"

"How? When?"

"When I heard that you jumped out the Judge's window!"

"Oh, sorry."

She opened the kitchen drawer and got out a wooden spoon.

"Neal, do you know how upset I'd be if you had gotten hurt?"

"I had to El. Sorry It scared you!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." She stated holding up the spoon.

"El?"

"Stand up and bend over the back of the chair Neal."

"El please!"

"Now."

Neal did as she asked. She walked over behind him, rested an arm on his back and started whacking his backside with the wooden spoon.

The first round was uncomfortable and Neal began to squirm. When she started round two she upped the speed and strength. Neal began to really feel the spanking.

He involuntarily yelped every few whacks and he wiggled a bit more. El tightened her grip on Neal and started another round harder and faster.

"OWW, El I'm sorry. Please!"

"I don't like to be scared like that Neal. This will make you think before doing something so foolish again."

Neal let the tears fall unchecked.

"I love you Neal. You're family and I won't loose you to your own stupidity! Last round."

Neal lost it at those words. She started in again and he broke down and sobbed. He had a family that cared about what happened to him.


End file.
